


Coffee?

by choccymousse



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccymousse/pseuds/choccymousse
Summary: This is honestly just a cute coffee shop AU because I like happy things





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic! Leave judgement and constructive criticism, I'll upload chapter 2 soon

The only word Homura could use to describe work at the shop was monotonous.

She would never dare voice her troubles aloud though, a senior from high school named Mami was kind enough to let her and a friend of hers work part-time at her coffee. She paid generously and even let them take home leftover slices of cake, Mami was kind like that. Homura did need the money as she started renting her own flat as soon as-as she started University. Still, her part-time job wasn’t all too bad she thought. It was soothing, a break from her constant studies to try and stay at the top of her class. Mami always had a knack for presentation as well, the place was small but classically decorated and sometimes Homura felt this was more her home than her own apartment.

“Hey check out that woman's bangs stoneass, I mean I’ve seen some hair disasters in my time but this just makes me want to evacuate the building. Like seriously, did she just step out of Star Trek or some shit?”

Kyoko, of course. She too knew Mami from Akademi High and was in a similar situation to Homura. In fact, Kyoko offered her the Job position saying that Mami needed another helping hand around here. Homura accepted thinking Mami needed at least one employer doing their Job.

“Shouldn’t you be working, Kyoko?”

“If you see any customers I’ll owe you ten bucks”

She was right Homura supposed. The shop was mostly empty with the only people in already happily attended to. 

“Luckily for you, I don’t, you still owe me $56.80 remember?”

“Nobody needs to remember that”

“Stop trying to squirm you’re way out of this, do me a favour and clean the leftover cups would you?”

Kyoko walked away bickering, Homura sighed Kyoko was sometimes an annoyance at best but really she was one of the closest friends she has and Homura appreciated her presence.

“Hey! Can I get a strawberry frappuccino with extra sprinkles and whip cream thanks!”

Well, that’s a sugar load. It matched how she looked. Bubblegum pink hair with equally vibrant eyes with a soft round face. She was wearing a big sweater and skirt. The girl looked comfy warm and as weird as it sounded, smelt strangely of roses was it? Then the face clicked.

“Madoka?”

“Wow, Homura! I haven’t seen you in months! I’m so glad to see you’re doing ok, is it fun working at Mami’s? Sayaka said I should take up the job offer but Mama wanted me to focus on studying. It’s so nice to see you again!”

Homura was a little taken aback. She barely knew Madoka from school Kyoko despised Sayaka and Madoka was glued to her hip. It was hard not to run into Madoka without Sayaka somewhere nearby. She met Madoka at tea with Mami. She was nice, too nice for her own good Homura had thought but she was a welcome break from the harshness of Kyoko.  
“It’s good to see you too, I hope you’re holding up well. I’ll make your order”

Madoka smiled sweetly in return. Homura strangely felt happy seeing Madoka again and in good health. She laughed internally thinking about how it was strange for her to feel this happy. As Kyoko had snidely once said, “Dear God Homura you’re permanently stuck in your year 7 emo stage, aren’t you?” 

She finished Madoka’s order and gave it to her, Madoka started grinning saying “We’ll have to catch up sometime won't we!” as she bounced her way back to a table where Sayaka was sitting.

“Huh, have you met my girlfriends best friend before or something?”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow looking at Homura, she was grinning devilishly.

“You’re dating Madoka?”

“God no, she’s way to innocent couldn’t do that to poor Madoka, in the end, I’d probably maker her cry or some shit and we can’t have that. Nah I’m dating good old Sayaka”

“Excuse me?”

The last Homura had heard of Kyoko and Sayaka was them getting into a fistfight over God knows what. She swore one of them would eventually murder the other one day, and Kyoko was telling her they weren’t only friends but dating?”

“Uh…Yeah, Mami actually got us to reconcile I guess and well I uh we’re dating? I mean she’s still pretty bad don’t get me wrong but she’s actually really nice sometimes and sticks up for people and what she believes in you know? I really admire that about her but I swear if you tell her any of this shit I’ll make you wish you weren’t born.”

“You’re joking”

“I wish”

“Homura found herself smiling again. Opposites attract after all, yet were they really opposites? Homura had shared the same thoughts with Mami, they both thought they were extremely similar which is the reason they fought so much in the first place. Neither of them had the gall to say it to them though.

Kyoko returned to her sarcastic self “Look enough about my love life yours is so much more interesting Ice Queen.”

“Are you insinuating your love life is so bad it’s better than my non-existent one?”

“Didn’t need that on my Monday morning Homura. But you were blushing at when Madoka was smiling Homura! Blushing! I swear the only colour that on your cheeks is like cheekbone.”

“Cheekbone isn’t a colour and that doesn’t make sense at all because-“

“The only thing that does make sense around here is your unavoidable feelings for Madoka. I could totally get Sayaka to give her your number you realise, perfect opportunity buddy.”

“Remember the last time you set me up? I had to explain to that poor boy Nakazawa I think his name was that I was a lesbian and my friend was an idiot. Your “love” detector is far from accurate Kyoko”

“We can’t all be perfect Miss straight A’s

“You are not setting me up Kyoko”

“I am totally setting you up”

“No, you aren’t I don’t have time for a relationship”

“You have time to come play Dance Dance revolution with me”

“I have time to watch you play Dance Dance revolution while I study”

“Fine, your loss”

Homura gave an exasperated sigh as Kyoko went to take somebody’s order. The truth was a relationship would be nice. She had never really fully committed to one though but one with Madoka? The thought was nice, warm just like she sounded.

“Heya Homura, can I get a medium Ice Coffe?”

Sayaka. The peppy voice was unmistakable. 

“Of course, let me get your order ready”

“Oh, Homura? One more thing. Haven’t seen you in a while you know? Even then never really got to know you but since your my girlfriends best friend and all It’s my moral obligation to get to know you. Text me ok?”

She handed Homura a small sheet of paper with a messily written number on it. Homura glanced cautiously up at Sayaka and she gave a small shrug, stomping off with her drink in tow.”

The rest of the day went fast enough. Mami had made Homura a cake for her to take home. She had said “You always look so tired, I thought you needed something to wake you up. Please take care of yourself.” She gratefully took it and started the long bus ride home.

Her apartment was small albeit functional. It made do, she only needed to work sleep and eat there and the rest of her time was usually spent at the campus, her part-time job or spending time with Kyoko. She gingerly took the number out of her bag, she had nothing else to do at the moment she might as well text Sayaka.

“Hey Sayaka, this is Homura you gave me your number at Mami’s?”

“Sayaka? Oo sorry this is Madoka! Sorry to disappoint :(“

God damn Kyoko.

Homura felt It would be rude to ignore her so she thought she could try to end the conversation politely. Still, talking with Madoka gave her this fluffy happy feeling she hadn’t felt in years, she felt different.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry for bothering you”

Clear? Concise? She hoped she didn’t hurt Madoka’s feelings.

“I’m gonna ask you something and you have to PROMISE not to laugh.”

To be honest Homura didn’t realize their relationship was up to the stage of secrets.

“Homura promise >:(“

Homura laughed, of course, she still used typed emojis. It just screamed Madoka In a way she couldn’t describe.

“I promise. What is it?”

“Do you want to go out with me? Like to a coffee shop or something? Mami says you like coffee!”

“Sorry that was weird you spend half your existence at a coffee shop you probably want something else oh god I’m messing it up already”

“How does Sayaka do this!!!!”

“Please message me back you’re scaring me I’m sorry if I offended you :((((“

Homura started laughing until her stomach was contracting on itself. She hadn’t felt this amused and happy in a long time. Until the embarrassment kicked in when Homura realized she had just been asked on a date.

By Madoka.

Alright.

She wasn’t opposed to the idea at all honestly. In fact, Madoka made her feel happy in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time, but Homura had no idea how to interact with anyone other than around two people at best. Let alone date?

Sure, I don’t mind where we go

I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO RESPOND.

Well, what if we go to Mamis? But as a customer? Have you ever eaten the food it’s amazing Homura!

She always ate Mami’s cooking and Madoka's right, It was brilliant. But Homura knew the hardest orders to prepare and she thought she could bully Kyoko a little bit for tricking her. Even if she was not at all unhappy with the outcome.

I'm free tomorrow at around 4?

Sure! Syt :)


End file.
